Show, not Tell
by delphinea
Summary: RIP Y. Inouichi & N. Shikaku. Berbulan-bulan setelah kematian ayahnya, ternyata Ino masih menyimpan kesedihan di pelupuk matanya. "Ayolah, Ino. Tembak-menembak itu hanya istilah anak kecil yang merasa dirinya sudah dewasa. I don't need to say I love you to prove that I love you. You know I do love, when I show, right?" OoC fluffy SHIKAINO RnR?


**Naruto and the characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakter beliau untuk dijadikan fanfiksi. Tidak berusaha mengambil profit dan semacamnya. Murni untuk menuangkan imajinasi saya melalui karakter dan karakterisasi beliau.

**Show, not Tell**

(berdasarkan manga Naruto chapter 613. Mengambil latar beberapa bulan setelah Perang Dunia Ninja.)

x.x.x

Langit oranye mulai menyelimuti desa Konoha. Dua ninja itu berjalan bersisian, saling mengunci diri di pikiran masing-masing. Nara Shikamaru dan Yamanaka Ino baru saja menyelesaikan dari gedung Hokage untuk mengambil upah atas misi yang sudah dijalankan mereka.

Sebenarnya Akamichi Chouji—teman setim mereka—juga ditugaskan dalam misi tersebut. Namun karena satu dan lain hal—yang katanya ia akan ditraktir ayahnya makan di suatu kedai—ia jadi menunda untuk mengambil upah misi. Tiba-tiba saja, Ino terkekeh memikirkannya. Topik _ayah _masih saja sensitif dan tabu baginya.

"Kau kenapa?" Shikamaru bertanya, tentu saja setelah mendengar kekehan ganjil yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu. Pemuda tersebut tetap tak memalingkan pandangannya dari langit. Dengan gaya khasnya—tangan ditumpukan di belakang kepala dan kepalanya memandang ke atas.

Ino menggeleng. Bukannya ia menutup mata pada kenyataan bahwa Shikamaru juga kehilangan ayahnya, namun pria itu tidak terlihat berkabung sama sekali. Ia masih menjadi pria yang ditemukannya belasan tahun lalu di akademi ninja—suka tidur, memandangi langit dan gumaman khasnya '_merepotkan'. _Namun mau tidak mau, Ino mulai melihatnya sebagai sosok yang berbeda.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari Shikamaru, hanya cara pandang Ino lah yang berubah terhadapnya.

"Oi, Shika." Ino kembali bersuara. Kali ini panggilannya membuat Shikamaru berpaling. Tangannya sudah tak lagi ditumpukan di leher belakangnya, kali ini ia melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Hm?"

"Apa ayah melihat kita dari atas sana?" tanya Ino, matanya menerawang ke langit. Cahaya keoranyean matahari yang mengintip lewat rerimbunan daun tak dihiraukannya.

"Entahlah, mungkin saja," jawab Shikamaru cuek. Namun sebelum menjawab, ia berusaha berpikir agar jawabannya tak makin membuat Ino sedih. Bahkan IQ di atas dua ratus saja tak sanggup berpikir hal apa yang bisa membuat seorang gadis kembali tersenyum.

_Tunggu. _Ia bilang apa tadi? _Hal apa yang bisa membuat seorang gadis kembali tersenyum? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba ingin mengembalikan senyum Ino? _Shikamaru menelan ludahnya.

"Sekarang aku jadi tahu alasan kau sering melihat ke langit, Shika," gumam gadis itu sambiil tersenyum tipis. Shikamaru menoleh. Tertegun ia melihat senyum tipis gadis itu. Entah dengan alasan apa, ia merasa lega.

"Ino," Shikamaru menyebut nama gadis itu sembari mendesah singkat. Tangannya sudah tak lagi terlipat di depan dada, sebelum ia melanjutkan. "mari kita kunjungi ayah."

x.x.x

Dua sosok yang tadinya berjalan bersisian itu, kini tak lagi bersisian. Masing-masing dari mereka berjongkok duduk di depan makam ayahnya masing-masing, mengucapkan doa. Makam Alm. Yamanaka Inoichi dan Alm. Nara Shikaku tidak jauh. Hanya dipisahkan oleh makam mendiang guru Tim Sepuluh, Sarutobi Asuma-_sensei. _

Ino menutup matanya dengan tenang.

_Tou-san, apa kabar? Kau bisa mendengar dan melihatku, kan? Aku merindukanmu. Rumah bukan lagi rumah bila tanpamu, Tou-san. _

Setetes air mata meluncur begitu saja dari iris mata aquamarine yang masih bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

_Oh ya, Tou-san. Di sini ada Shika. Aku heran kenapa ia bisa setenang itu menerima fakta bahwa ayahnya sudah meninggal. Apa itu termasuk 'men and their prides', Tou-san? _

Ino mendengus geli. Tetes demi tetes air mata meluncur lagi, gadis itu menyapukan punggung tangannya untuk yang kesekian kali.

_Tou-san, sudah dulu ya. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan Shika menungguku, kalau iya pasti dia sudah tertidur. Dia masih seperti yang dulu, Tou-san. _

Ino menghela napas sebelum mengakhiri doanya. Tiap datang kemari, gundakan tanah gembur itu selalu saja ditinggalkan dalam keadaan basah. Ya, basah karena air mata Ino.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka kembali. Iris matanya langsung mencari keberadaan Shikamaru. Pemuda itu ternyata sudah selesai berdoa sedari tadi, kini telah berbaring dengan santai di antara makam ayahnya dan makam gurunya. Pemuda itu masih memandangi Ino lekat-lekat, membuat gadis itu merasa tak nyaman.

"Kau sudah selesai, Shika? Ayo, pulang." Ino akhirnya mengajak pemuda itu pulang, kali ini tanpa menatap langsung mata pemuda itu. Ino sudah beranjak berdiri, namun Shikamaru masih di sana.

"Tunggu, Ino. Aku ingin berdoa untuk ayahmu."

Ino tertegun sejenak. Namun ia hanya membalas dengan senyum kikuk, tanda bahwa ia memersilakan pemuda itu berdoa untuk ayahnya.

Pemuda itu berdoa dengan khusyuk. Ino tergerak untuk mendoakan Shikaku-_san _juga. Gadis itu merapatkan tangannya, memejamkan mata dan mulai berdoa.

_Shikaku-jiisan, apa kabar? Apa kau bersama ayahku di sana? Aku yakin kalian tetap bersama. Shikaku-jiisan, kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku pada Shikamaru? Anakmu itu membuatku merasa hidup. Kau tahu, sejak ayahku pergi, aku selalu dibayang-bayangi rasa untuk menyusulnya. Namun anakmu itu membuatku pertama kalinya—sejak saat itu—takut akan kematian. _

_Saat ayahku pergi, aku merasa alasanku untuk berjuang telah hilang. Tapi Shika selalu menyelamatkanku saat aku hampir mati karena pasrah akan serangan musuh. Aku memang bodoh dan lemah, Shikaku-jiisan. Tapi izinkan aku mencintai anakmu. _

Ino menghela napasnya seiring dengan kelopak matanya yang mulai terbuka. Lagi-lagi, Shikamaru lebih dahulu selesai berdoa. Pemuda itu kini telah duduk bersila di depan makam Asuma-_sensei. _Ia tak terlihat dalam posisi berdoa, ia menatap batu berukiran nama gurunya itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ditebak.

"Shika?"

Shika tak merespon. Jangankan menjawab, menoleh saja enggan. Ino mengangkat alisnya heran. Gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk bersila di samping Shikamaru, menunggu pria itu berhenti dari aktivitas-yang-entah-apa-itu.

"Aku ingin menikahimu, Ino," bisik pemuda itu sembari menoleh ke arah Ino. Gadis itu terpaku melihat air muka Shikamaru, ia hampir tak pernah melihat wajah Shikamaru yang seperti ini. Kedua belah bibir itu tersenyum tipis, menawarkan suatu kenyamanan melalui ucapannya. Tatapan matanya memancarkan bahwa ia bukan pemuda urakan yang hobi tidur lagi, tatapan matanya memancarkan kesanggupan akan tanggung jawab, tatapan meyakinkan.

Namun Ino masih belum bisa benar-benar mencerna perkataan pemuda itu. Pikirannya kosong, sejalan dengan seluruh inderanya yang terasa lumpuh.

"Ini bukan lamaran, tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan bahwa aku ingin menikahimu, tapi mungkin bukan sekarang," Pemuda itu menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri agar ia bisa berhadap-hadapan dengan Ino. "tapi kalau kau ingin sekarang, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Ino masih mencernanya... mencernanya... mencernanya.

"Kau... menembakku, Shika?" tanya Ino, _speechless. _Ia tak menyangka bahwa _gaya pernyataan cinta _seorang Nara Shikamaru seperti ini. Mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menikahi seorang gadis di tengah sebuah pemakaman tanpa cincin tanpa pernyataan cinta.

Shikamaru mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Ayolah, Ino. Tembak-menembak itu hanya istilah anak kecil yang merasa dirinya sudah dewasa. _I don't need to say I love you to prove that I love you. You know I do love, when I show, right?" _

Ino kembali dibuat tertegun. Diam-diam, ia membenarkan semua perkataan Shikamaru. Pemuda itu memang tidak lagi seorang remaja ababil yang selalu menyatakan cintanya. Di mata Ino, sekarang Shikamaru adalah pria dewasa yang membuktikan cintanya.

"Shika...," Ino menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "ayo kita pulang," lanjut gadis itu dengan senyum manis terukir di wajahnya. Tangannya meraih tangan Shikamaru dan menariknya untuk berdiri.

_Ino tak perlu menjawabnya, bukan? Karena keduanya tahu, masing-masing dari mereka akan mulai saling menunjukkan cintanya mulai detik itu. Bukankah mereka sudah saling mencintai sejak lama? _

*** EPILOUGE ***

"Shika, kenapa harus di pemakaman?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau melamarku di pemakaman?"

"Karena... apa ya? Mungkin karena aku ingin ayah kita merestui hubungan ini? Mungkin karena aku ingin Asuma-_sensei _yang menjadi pendeta yang menikahkan kita? Entahlah."

Ino tersenyum simpul.

"Tunggu, Ino. Kau bilang aku melamar? Jadi kau benar-benar menerima lamaranku?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tak tahu kau se-agresif itu, Ino...,"

"Tidak—bukan begitu maksudku, _Baka!" _

"Aw. Kenapa kau mulai bersikap seperti Sakura saat menghadapi Naruto, hm?"

"Karena... apa ya? Mungkin karena aku berpikir mereka saling menunjukkan cintanya dengan cara seperti itu? Entahlah."

"Oh. Tapi aku tidak sebodoh calon Hokage itu, Ino."

"Aku tahu, Shika."

Berangkat, mereka berjalan bersisian. Pulang, mereka masih berjalan bersisian—sambil berpegangan tangan. Bahagia itu sederhana, bukan?

FIN.

Shikamaru merapatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, kemudian menutup matanya.

_Yamanaka-jiisan, aku mencintai putrimu. Aku ingin meminta restu darimu untuk menikahinya suatu saat nanti. Percayakan dia padaku, Jiisan._

REALLY_ FIN._

notes: saya kembali~ tidak sepenuhnya sih. tapi at least, saya kembali. fanfiksi abal hasil akting diri sendiri sama shikamaru saat mantengin twitter. awww :')

terima kasih sudah membaca. kalau berkenan, silakan tinggalkan review :)


End file.
